


In Which Ucchi Interferes

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ucchi may be interfering, but he can't NOT say something! It wouldn't be right!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ucchi Interferes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ekala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/gifts).



Ucchi paced, and paced some more. Then he checked on the arrangement of the small cakes and other treats he'd prepared, under their little crystal cover, on Ian-dono's small black coffee table. Yes, everything was fine. Everything was absolutely fine. He only had to wait for Ian-dono to return-

-everything was _not_ fine.

He didn't want to say anything. He was a guest in Ian-dono's house, after all; Ian-dono had offered him a room for as long as he wished. From here, Ucchi was free to meet up with King-dono-tachi, separately or together, depending on what each had scheduled for the day. Ian-dono's house was centrally located, and while not large, was tastefulIy, comfortably decorated, and Ucchi had his own room.

It was very kind of Ian-dono! And Ucchi helped with cleaning and cooking. He didn't want to be a bad guest! And it wasn't as if he resented Ian-dono living his own life; he had no claim on him and wished him to be happy. But he...

...had to say something.

He noticed in an absent kind of way that his finger joints ached. He looked down, and realised he was wringing his hands once more. 

There was a sound of the key in the door. Ucchi hurriedly sat down on the black leather couch, crossed his legs one way, which made an awkward squeaking sound, then crossed them the other. He folded his hands in his lap, then tried placing them comfortably on the back of the couch, instead. He half stood to pick up a magazine, realised it was upside down, and in the resulting confusion of limbs and verticality he fell promptly off the back of the couch. 

"Ucchi?" 

Ian-dono's kind, tired voice was followed swiftly by Ian-dono's kind, tired face materialising in his field of vision. Ucchi cleared his throat, blushing hard, and with Ian-dono's assistance he got to his feet. "I'm all right, Ian-dono. Ah - would you eat? I have small treats for you, and I know that you often do not eat enough when you go out with Mika-dono or Nao-dono."

Ian-dono gave him a surprised look, but nodded. "I was going to go straight to bed, but that sounds very nice. You didn't have to do anything like this, Ucchi," he said with a yawn. 

Ucchi led him back to the couch, and stepped on the magazine. He skidded back half a step. Ian-dono caught him, his arms solid around Ucchi's shoulders and across his front. Blushing even harder, Ucchi picked up the stupid magazine and placed it underneath the coffee table where it belonged, then he sat down with his Ian-dono and took the cover off the cakes. 

He picked one for Ian-dono (small, pink, with a liqueur kick that was quite potent - it reminded him of Amy-dono) and folded his hands in his lap. "I know I do not need to, Ian-dono," he said softly as Ian-dono chewed. "In fact, I know that I do not need to do _anything_ for you. You are sweet, kind, patient, and entirely being taken advantage of!"

There was a cough, and Ucchi guiltily patted the black leather back. "You're not taking advantage of me, Ucchi." 

Ucchi shook his head, and could feel the blush coming back once more. Creeping up his neck. "Ah, I am, a little, I think. But, Ian-dono..." He steeled himself. "I refer moreso to Mika-dono and Nao-dono and their ilk! You..."

Ian-dono frowned, but didn't appear angry. Just surprised, perhaps. "I?" 

"You deserve better," Ucchi said in a small voice. "Oh, I know they like you. I know they do not wish to hurt you, and I suspect they do not even know that they do... but you deserve _better_ , Ian-dono. With whoever you choose, be it these women or anyone else. You deserve..." 

He ran out of puff again, or perhaps courage, and licked his lips. 

"What do I deserve, Ucchi? Exactly." 

There was another teaspoonful or possibly even a dessertspoonful of tiredness in poor Ian-dono's voice. Well. No turning back now. 

"You deserve focus, too! You deserve to be cared for! You deserve for your partners to find out what _you_ like, and to ask you about _your_ day, too! It should not all be about these women!" 

He stopped, breathing hard, and gave Ian-dono an anxious look. Would Ian-dono be angry at him? Oh, he shouldn't interfere! 

Ian-dono inhaled once, exhaled once, then gathered Ucchi into a tight, tight hug. 

There was a murmured, "Thank you," into his ear. 

"Th-thank you?" Ucchi murmured in return, but he kept his arms around Ian-dono. He _liked_ hugging Ian-dono, and he didn't like that Ian-dono seemed to be shaking, a little bit, at least.

Ian-dono pulled back enough so that their eyes could meet, but they still held one another. It was pleasant. "Yes. Thank you. I... enjoy doing it. I enjoy taking care of others. But you and King-tachi help me." 

Ian-dono brushed his lips gently across Ucchi's, and Ucchi's eyes widened. If interfering got him such nice words, a hug, and a kiss, then he would definitely do it more often!


End file.
